Welcome to My Life
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: This is the story when Harry and Malfoy get on each others' nerves. Somehow, they get switched into each other's bodies and start annoying each other. The song belongs to Simple Plan.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It belongs to Simple Plan.

"Harry Potter, you are the luckiest man on Earth!" Malfoy yelled at Harry during detention.

"Lucky?" Harry said. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I did nothing and I got immediate detention! You were doing everything and you only got a warning!"

"Malfloy, you were hitting me with paper balls! I got detention because I threw one at you and you complained that I punched your eyeballs out!"

"It felt like it!"

"Me? Lucky? You're the lucky one here, Draco Malfoy!"

"Am not! You are!"

"You are!"

"Shut up!"

Do you ever feel like braking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

Harry screamed in annoyance. "HOW DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE MESSES?!?!?!?!" he yelled

"Mr. Potter," McGonogall said when she walked back into detention. "Did you just yell at me?"

"No, I was just complaining on how much Malfoy is such a dumb head."

"That's it. Tomorrow. Detention. In this same room!"

"Yes, Professor." Harry glared at Malfoy and looked back down at his desk. Harry wrote something on a piece of paper and flicked it over to Malfloy's desk. When Malfloy opened it, it said 'Who's the lucky one now?' Once Malfloy flicked the paper over to Harry's desk, it said 'That's nothing. You should see how much the old hag gets onto me.'

"Malfloy!" Harry hissed. McGonogall looked over at Harry, so Harry looked back down at his desk.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

Harry and Malfoy smiled and left the room. "Jerk," Harry said, looking at Malfoy.

"Loser," Malfoy said, looking at Harry. McGonogall looked at the two, then walked into Snape's office.

Harry woke up and looked around the room. 'This isn't my dormitory,' Harry thought. 'Did I pass out here? What happened? Where are my glasses? How come I can see without them on?'

Harry went over to the mirror, looked in, and gasped. 'This isn't me!' Harry thought. 'Oh my God! I've turned into Malfoy!'

Malfoy got up from the bed and felt weird. He looked into the mirror and gasped. He was Harry! "POTTER!!!!"

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

to be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

"Does anyone know the answer?" Professor Lark, the new DADA teacher asked. "Yes, Mr. Potter." (A/N: From now on, when I say Malfoy, I mean Malfoy in Harry's body and when I saw Harry, I mean Harry in Malfoy's body. Got it? Good.)

Malfoy felt like making Harry feel like a fool of himself. So Malfloy raised his arms up in the air, started waving them back and forth, and said in the stupidest voice he could, "Bucket of monkeys!" All the children except for Harry started laughing. Harry stared at Malfoy with his jaw down to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, bucket of monkeys is not the right question," Professor Lark said, trying so hard not to laugh. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Pickle jar," Harry said in the dumbest voice. The children started laughing. Malfoy glared at Harry. "Now we're even," Harry whispered.

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

Malfoy slammed his fists on the desk and screamed, "I must tell everyone something! I am on crack!" Everyone stared at Malfoy and started laughing.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Lark yelled.

"I must tell everyone something, too!" Harry called out. "I am in love with you, Hermione Granger!"

"Oh my," Hermione gasped and fainted.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's not Valentine's Day!" Professor Lark yelled.

"Doesn't anyone know that Hermione agreed to be my girlfriend?" Ron asked himself.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

Malfoy jumped from his desk to Harry's neck. "That's it!" Harry punched Malfoy and the two started fighing. "Boys, boys, BOYYYYS!!!!!!" Professor Lark yelled. "I don't know what's gotten into you two, but that is worth a detention and 500 points from Gryfindor AND Slytherin."

Harry and Malfloy smiled and looked at each other. And for once, in their entire life, they gave each other a high five.

"Never thought I'd say this, but great job Potter," Malfoy said while Professor Lark was sleeping. "Now, do you have any idea how to get us out of each others' bodies? Yours is starting to stink."

"Well, do you think I wouldn't be complaining about your body?" Harry asked. "Do you think I like it that Parkison kissed me?"

"Ah, Pansy."

"Shut up and help me, Malfoy! People think that I have a crush on Parkison if you keep on doing that!"

"But you do."

"I mean MY body. Not your body! Look, this is too confusing. Let's just try to get this over with."

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

"We might not ger out of here for a while, so let's get to know one another," Harry said. "Let's start off with you."

"All right," Malfoy said. "I am a son of a death eater. You do know what that is, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, my father wants me to be one. I don't really like my father all that much. The biggest mistake my mother ever made was to marry that man. All the people who know about my secret either betrays me or say that they won't tell anyone, but they talk behind my back.

"They always laugh at me. The only people that I can count on is Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, but Crabbe and Goyle are idiots! That's my life. How about yours?"

"You know about me. But, my life isn't all that good either. I mean, with all the rumors going on about me being an heir to Salazar Slytherin or something. I don't know about you, but it's driving me up the wall!"

No one ever lied straight to your face

No one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

Never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

"I found something!" Harry yelled. "We just add two more ingredients, drink it, and we're back in our own bodies!"

"Yes!" Malfoy yelled.

"Only one problem. The ingredients are in Snape's office."

"Uh-oh."

Harry ran out of Snape's office. "That wasn't easy," Harry told Malfoy.

"What are you waiting for?" Malfoy asked. "Come on."

Harry added the two ingredients. It bubbled, a light was shown. "Did it work?" Malfoy asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Harry said.

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

What it's like

Harry dipped a cup in the potion and Malfoy did the same thing. "Cheers," Malfoy said. Harry and Malfoy clinked their cups and took a sip. Harry looked back down at his hands, then touched his hair. He took off his glasses.

"I'm me again!" Harry yelled.

"I'm me!" Malfoy yelled. "Uh, Potter, we don't have to hug, do we?"

"No. I don't want to hug your bad odor body."

"Oh, back at you!"

"Ha ha. Nice comeback, loser."

"Jerk."

"I have to admit, this was fun... NOT!!!"

"Yeah. Loser."

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

"I just have one question. How the heck did we get into each other's bodies?" Harry asked. Once Harry and Malfloy turned away from each other, McGonogall sighed. "I guess that they'll never change," McGonogall said. "Oh well. Boys will be boys."

She smiled and walked back into her office.

Welcome to my life


End file.
